Metal Gear Solid 2 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Handguns M9 An American military M9 pistol modified to fire tranquilizer darts instead of lethal ammunition. The gun has to be cocked after each shot, since the slide locks (Otacon, MGS2, Tanker chapter). Therefore, it is not recommended for rapid-fire or taking on multiple enemy soldiers. It comes equipped with a suppressor and a laser sight. It is moved around during the Plant chapter. Where it is found depends on what difficulty the game is on. It is only effective at close range due to the fact that the player doesn't aim through the iron sights, unless you have a good eye. USP A 9mm. Developed around the same time as the SOCOM (and often thought of as a compact version of it, but it's not. Although, for MGS2, they both sound the same. The SOCOM is a .45 caliber AND mainly for military purpose only, while the USP is 9mm and available to civilians and law enforcement alike), the USP (Universal Self-loading Pistol) was designed to be a simpler, easier to maintain pistol for military and law enforcement forces. Used by and obtained from Olga Gurlukovich in the Tanker Chapter. It is equipped with a flashlight that Snake can use to dazzle opponents in the hold (at close range; when they're farther away, it just gives away Snake's position.) In Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, a suppressor can be found for it if you have already beaten the Tanker Chapter at least once. The USP is used by Solid Snake in MGS2. SOCOM A .45 caliber automatic pistol fitted with a laser-sight, an optional suppressor can be attached to it to silence its gunshots. It is given to Raiden by Iroquois Pliskin in Strut B. Slightly more powerful than the USP. Note that the bullet also travels slightly slower than the USP, so it is wise to aim slightly ahead of the enemy when they're running except they're in front of you and/having their back turned against you. Makarov PMM A 9mm caliber pistol. Used by Sergei Gurlockovich and Olga herself, although she is never seen firing one on screen. Glock18C A machine pistol used by Fatman in his fight against Raiden. Single Action Army An antiquated six-shot revolver. It is used by Revolver Ocelot during the Tanker and Plant chapters. Rifles AN94 An assault rifle that is used by Gurlukovich mercenaries throughout the Big Shell apart from those stationed in the Shell 1 Core. AKS-74u An assault rifle used by Gurlukovich mercenaries on the Discovery and Shell 1 Core. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Raiden aquires one as it completes his disguise as a Gurlukovich mercenary. The AKS-74u is a little faster than the M4 but does lower damage. M4 An assault rifle used by the Marines on the Discovery and Navy SEALS on the Big Shell. The version used by some of the SEALS has a grenade launcher attachment, most likely (though not specified) the M203. The one Raiden uses doesn't have a grenade launcher. The M4 is a little slower than the AKS-74u, but does more damage. Also noteworthy are the nomenclature of the weapon, in which M4 usually refers to burst-fire variant of the carbine rifle, while the M4A1 refers to fully-automatic capable version of the weapon. Also, the M4 does not have the detachable carry handle as seen in MGS2, so the rifle should be classified M4A1. P90 A submachine gun used by Arsenal Tengus and by Solidus Snake. The version Solidus has is customized to fire armor-piercing/high-explosive rounds. PSG-1 A 7.62x51mm. semi-automatic sniper rifle. Acquired from the Warehouse after you get the Lvl.4 card key. The PSG-1 is a required item in a few scenarios in the Plant Chapter: * Used on the Shell 1-2 connecting bridge to destroy the C4 sensors. * Clearing a path for Emma during the sniping event. * Again on the oil fence to battle Vamp after he takes Emma hostage. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1 that fires tranquilizer darts instead of the lethal 7.62x51mm. ammo. Another advantage is that it is silent, but the small magazine capacity balanced this effect. Other Firearms Railgun The devastating weapon used by Fortune. Also featured in Metal Gear Solid 4 and in Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. SPAS-12 A pump-action/rapid-fire Shotgun. It is sometimes used by attack teams. RGB6 A six-shot grenade launcher, similar in arrangement to a revolver. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level, but can be directed through ventilation ducts. Raiden uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching the President. Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is first acquired and used during the battle against the Harrier, and later used against the Metal Gear RAY units guarding Arsenal Gear. Explosives Semtex An explosive that is used by Ocelot to blow up the tanker Discovery. The infrared sensors on the ship also act as a trigger for the Semtex. C4 A plastic explosive that Fatman hides on various parts of the Big Shell. Fatman uses them during his fight with Raiden who must then disarm them using the Coolant Spray before they explode. Raiden also has to disarm C4 on each strut after talking to Peter Stillman. C4 can be found in Strut F also. Snake/Raiden can also use it too, where it attaches to the wall and is detonated via remote control (presing O). Very useful for laying traps for pursuing enemy soldiers during Alert/Evasion phases. Claymore mine An anti-personnel mine that explodes when someone steps in it's trigger field. It can be picked up by crawling over it. They can be detected using the mine detector and thermal goggles. They are equipped with Stealth Camouflage to make them harder to detect. Also useable by Snake/Raiden, they also make good traps against pursuing enemy soldiers. Miscellaneous Throwing Knifes Throwing knives with a spring attached at the grip, also used by Spetsnaz, the GRU's Special Forces. When Vamp throws them at Raiden, they can be shot down by almost anything, with a good eye, fast reactions and a bit of luck. High Frequency Blade A sword given to Raiden by Olga Gurlukovich. Raiden uses it to battle Solidus Snake at the end of the game. Category:Weapons Category:MGS2 weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 2